


The Tale of Two Serpents

by Ellaaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Femslash, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter References, Harry Potter queer, Healers, Lesbian Character, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Slow Burn, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaine/pseuds/Ellaaine
Summary: Some queer look at Harry Potter Universe. Story about love in times of darkness between Nashira Black, daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Evangeline Derwent, the Healer and descendant of the famous Dilys Derwent. Set during The Order Of The Phoenix, a well-known story rewritten from the perspective of a a slightly rebellious Slytherin girl and her two best friends, Tena Potts and Colten Skeers. There is love, there is friendship, there are intrigues and secrets hidden by members of The Order. Oh and there will be no shortage of upsetting Umbridge F/F AU
Relationships: original female characters - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Harry Potter Femslash





	1. Chocolate Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to invite You to this extraordinary journey of two women falling in love with each other against all odds and against all conventions. All characters belong to our Queen J.K.R  
> Now a bit of an information, since I'm 22 myself I somehow couldn't picture this whole plot while writing about 16-year old students so I've changed ił. In my story first-year students are 19. Nashira has 23, Tonks is just a bit older and has about 25 years and Evangeline is 33. Also in order this all works leťs assume that Harry łost his parents at the age of 6.  
> Thaťd be all information that you'll need. Now please enjoy!

Her head was hurting. No, it was on fire. On pulsating, piercing fire. She couldn't remember ever feeling anything like that. That was maybe because a long time had passed since she last saw her mother. Yeah, mother... Bellatrix fucking Lestrange. Why was she even thinking about her like she was all maternal and shit? What kind of mother was she, anyway? She abandoned her the moment the Dark Lord was defeated. She never had parents, not real ones, at least. Her own father was even less of a parent to her than her mother since she wasn't a boy and couldn't pass on the family name. So she was raised by her aunt, or two aunts if that counts. One of them tried her best to raise her the way her mother would have her raised and the other one was trying to do everything to not let that happen. And since she ended up at St. Mungo's after meeting her mother it wasn't hard to guess which aunt won.

Speaking about the meeting, it was far from a family reunion...

It was late August. Nashira had just returned from Diagon Alley where she did her last minute shopping before school. She was about to start her 6th year at Hogwarts and honestly, she just couldn't wait. She had amazing friends that she missed and after all, it was 6th year. After passing her OWLs she was more than ready to focus on subjects that will help her became a Healer. For a few years now she was spending the summer holidays at Andromeda's house. It was the closest thing to home after Hogwarts.

"Wotcher!" she heard from the doorway and jumped in surprise, causing the robes that she tried so hard to fold land on the floor. She never cared much about the Trace, since she was usually surrounded by older wizards, but she also was never that good at household charms.

"Tonks, for God's sake," Nashira shook her head in amusement.

Tonks, or really Nymphadora, was Andromeda's daughter and her dearest cousin. She was only a few years older than her so they formed a pretty close bond. Still, they were never part of each other's packs at Hogwarts, mainly because Tonks was a Hufflepuff and she herself was Slytherin - not that she had any other option. When you're the child of Rudolf and Bellatrix Lestrange even a Sorting Hat knows better than to put you in any other house. Tonks was just about to say something when suddenly a light, blue fogg came into the room. It stopped right in front of Nashira and Narcissa Malfoy's voice reached their ears.

"She's back. Meet me in front of the Manor in ten minutes or the consequences will be fatal," the echo lingered in the room long after the patronus was gone. None of them dared to disturbe it and only Nymphadora's worried gaze made her speak.

"You cannot tell your mother about this," Nashira said, her tone low and quiet. Inside, she was shaking and yet remained calm on the outside. She knew Voldemort was back. The entire wizarding world seemed to ignore that fact, but she knew it was true. In fact, she could...feel it? Yeah, that was the best way to describe it. Ever since Potter finished The Triwizard Tournament she was feeling anxious, as if she could sense his sudden comeback to the world of living. She expected her mother would be looking for her, wanting to meet and hell knows what else. She just didn't expect it to happen... so soon.

"Are you out of your mind? If Bellatrix won't kill you then my mother surely will!"

"Look, I know how messed up it is, but if she wanted to kill me, she would've done it already, don't you think?" she snapped in reply. Tonks didn't look convinced at all, but she gave her a little nod.

"Listen to me very carefully," Narcissa was leading her through the garden; not that she needed to, she was raised in this place and this garden was the only hideout that could provide her shelter from that strange place. They were passing an assortment of magical trees and shrubs along the way, with names she could never pronounce, and yet they always instilled an admiration in her. And because of that Nashira knew that her aunt for some reason took a longer path. "This is not the same person anymore. Whoever you remember or expect to see, forget it. Your mother died in Azkaban and nothing and no one can take it back." Narcissa hesitated before she put a hand on her shoulder, as if she was trying to wish her luck. "There," she pointed at the door that the girl recognized as the entrance to the main room.

The room was half-dark. The only source of light was a glowing fire burning in the fireplace. There was a rather large-sized chair next to the hearth. When Nashira came closer she realized that the figure that occupied it was the most frightening and abhorrent person in the wizarding world. The hairless man had an unnaturally pale, almost white face, serpent nostrils and red irises. He wore a long, black ankle-length robe. It was the Dark Lord in person.

Voldemort had a very strange aura around him, and suddenly she felt that anxiety had entered her heart, sharpening all her senses. Although she was not so confident inside anymore, she didn't let it show. Suddenly another figure emerged from the dark corner of the room. A woman with black, curly hair. Her face, once so beautiful, now only carried a faint resemblance of its former beauty. Her eyes locked with Nashira's for a brief moment and she was just about to say something, when Voldemort's voice filled the room.

"Nashira Lestrange," his voice echoed through the room like a snake's hiss. "Is that how you greet your mother?" He stood up and for the first time she gathered the courage to look at him.

"I owe her nothing," she was surprised how dark her words sounded, yet it gave her the strength she needed. Because it was the truth. The only thing she got from her mother was a life filled with fear, pain and darkness. Voldemort grunted yet Bellatrix remained still, her eyes piercing Nashira more than ever.

"Don't you remember what happens to those who disobey? I said greet your mother!" and with that words she felt as if a wave of calm was flooding her and she felt an intense desire to bow. 'Imperius curse' she thought to herself. 'Don't they remember?' It's the only thing that made her survive here. She was immune to it, not quite sure how, but she was. So the only thing that could make her obedient was pain.

"I'll bow only over your dead body," she replied boldly, although she knew it might end badly.

"How dare you!" This time it was Bellatrix's voice that filled the room and the next thing Nashira saw was a red stream fired from the end of a wand. A loud scream escaped her mouth before she fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Enough!" Voldemort raised his hand and the spell ceased. He approached the girl and leaned over her. "You've disappointed me and you've brought shame to your family. You are such a stupid, stupid child." The Dark Lord's words were filled with contempt.

"My lord," Bellatrix came closed and he turned his head to face her. "Please let me purify my family's name. I'll take care of..." she looked at her daughter as if she was looking for the right words. "...this scum."

"She's yours," he stood up and walked away from where Nashira was still lying. "Just remember that if I'll ever see her again alive, she won't be your daughter. She'll just be another one that disobeyed." The room was filled with a blood-curdling hiss and Voldemort deported, leaving a single, black streak in the room.

"You!" The black haired woman turned her attention to the young girl who finally managed to get back to her feet.

"Hello mother," she replied coldly.

"You've no idea what've you done, you stupid girl!"

"What have I done? But what have you done mother? Or shall I call you differently? Because frankly now the people you left me with turned out to be a hundred times better as parents than you have ever been," Nashira approached her, so they were standing inches apart now. She could now see how Bellatrix's eyes were filling with rage and...regret? She could've sworn that it was there for a split second but whatever human emotions she saw in there disappeared.

"You could've been someone. I gave you up, because I believed the Dark Lord will save me. And he did! Yet you? You didn't wait for me and you decided to betray me!" And with those words Nashira felt like the skin on her cheek had been cut and she clenched her teeth.

"You left me, you left me for him!" She sounded like a little child who just wanted to get her mother back. But Bellatrix Lestrange was never truly a mother. "And I had to deal with all that mess that you left behind. It is me who had to carry the burden of being a Lestrange's child. So you know what? I changed it. I'm no longer a Lestrange, I'm a Black," she said proudly, the words feeling right as they came out of her mouth. But Bellatrix didn't see it that way.

"Very well. If you're not a Lestrange, then you're dead to me." The last thing Nashira saw was her mother laughing and raising her wand directly at her face.

"Hi there sleepyhead," she heard a soft, female voice. The woman must've noticed that she's no longer unconscious so she gave it a try and opened her eyes. The light was unbearably bright and it took her a while to get used to it. When she finally did, Nashira looked around. Just as she expected it was just an ordinary room at St. Mungo's, but what caught her attention was a pile of sweets and other presents that lay on the little table next to the bed.

"Oh God, how long have I been here?" she asked herself and almost jumped in surprise when she got an answer.

"Long enough for me to meet your lovely folks." Only now did she remembered the voice that woke her up. She propped herself on the elbows and scanned the room once again. This time she saw a woman sitting on a chair on the other side of the bed. She looked tired. Her brown, wavy hair were tied up in a bun that originally must've look very neatly done, but now it was just a bit messy. Her hazel eyes were looking right at Nashira with concern, but it was a warm, almost caring look. She must've been a Healer, judging by her robes. Nashira also noticed a small badge pinned to her chest, but the inscription was too small for her swollen eyes. The woman appeared to be in her early thirties.

"Then I'm surprised you're not the patient," she managed to utter, hoping that it would somehow break the ice.

"You're funny, that's good," the woman approached her with a smile. "And kind of amazing actually. I've never seen anyone recover from dark spells that fast," she gave her a glass filled with some weird, sparkling potion. "Here, drink this," and so she did, even if the lump that created in her throat after being cursed at was still there. How much did the woman know?

"So ma'am..." she started, finally remembering some manners. "You said that someone visited me?" she decided to change the subject.

"Oh yes. So there was a girl with that funny, bubble-gum colored hair. She came here with a woman, who looked like she wanted to kill you and hug you at the same time." Yeah, that totally sounded like Andromeda and Nashira wondered how much was she in trouble. "I assumed she was your mother until she started using words that-I-shall-not-repeat to describe your mother." The woman crossed her arms and looked at her as if she knew a bit more than she was saying. And she was about to say something, but just then the door opened and some older Healer stuck his head in.

"Ah, Miss Derwent, I was just looking for you. Miriam told me that you wanted to take my night shift so you could watch that new patient; I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading home. Take care my dear."

"Of course Augustus, good night," and with that he was gone, not even noticing the girl, who was a bit dumbstrucked after witnessing that scene.

"'Derwent'? As in 'Dilys Derwent'? The famous Healer and Hogwarts headmaster?"

"My name is Evangeline, but yes, I suppose the rest is correct. I guess that we both bear the burden of a family name, isn't that right Miss Lestrange?"

The room fell silent. Last words echoed in their ears and each time they were only getting louder and louder. Finally it was Evangeline who broke the silence.

"Don't worry, I haven't told anyone. In fact even I haven't been told, I just put the pieces together. And I have to tell you... that apple fell far from the tree," she shifted in her chair, eyes never leaving the patient. Nashira didn't even dare to move. She wasn't exactly sure if that's how regular history taking looked like, but she couldn't care less. And it was the truth, she was nothing like her mother. Not only with her movements and personality, but she also looked completely different with her pale skin and straight, almost white hair. Only her eyes, black as coal, could reveal her roots.

"But how?" was all that she managed to ask. For some reason she suddenly felt scared, as if saying the word 'Lestrange' would make her mother appear right in this room.

"I was just finishing my shift and for some strange reason I decided to use guest exit. I hardly ever do that, but somehow that night I wanted to. So there I was, looking at a large, old-fashioned trading house. It was built of red brick, and above the door was barely readable "Purge & Dowse Ltd". And I have to tell you, it did not look delightful. I was just about to leave when I saw somebody apparated a few feets away from me. When a hooded figure saw me I thought it was going to flee or fight me, but instead it took off the hood and I saw somebody that is definitely on my list of least-expected-persons to see here. And then I saw you. You were unconscious and you were in really bad shape. Trust me, I know an unforgivable curse when I see one, but I was told that all I need to know is that you'll die If I won't help you. And now I'm starting to think what kind of help she had in mind."

"She? Who was it then? Who brought me here?" Nashira blurted out, trying to make sense of all she's heard.

"I believe now she goes by Narcissa Malfoy," the Healer gave her the look as if she was expecting that this name would trigger something in the girl. And it did, it certainly did.

'What? Aunt Narcissa? But that was impossible...well almost impossible. She must've stood up to her beloved sister and that seemed...strange.' And yet here she was, alive and the only person she had to thank for it was her cold-hearted aunt.

"And then I saw that woman visiting you. So, like I said, I just put the pieces together," Miss Derwent finished her story and Nashira nodded thoughtfully.

"Are we even supposed to have this conversation?" she asked, her tone suddenly distrustful.

"Am I suppose to lie to my colleagues about what I saw and take extra nightshift in order to keep an eye for you? No, I suppose not," the woman replied with a small smile as she looked at Nashira. The girl couldn't help it, but for a moment she felt completely calm, as if Miss Derwent's gaze emanated with some kind of healing power. "Look, you don't have to talk to me, but I just want to make sure you'll be alright," and something in her tone made Nashira trust her.

"Thank you, ma'am. And I'm sorry, I'm not not usually that hostile...," she felt guilty about her reactions, but life and especially her own life taught her to be careful.

"No need for that," the woman interrupted her with a smile. "Would you mind if I help myself to a Chocolate Frog? I might've missed a few meals today," she asked, pointing at the pile of sweets in front of her.

"Oh no, not at all, please," the girl chuckled as she watched the other woman struggle to catch the frog.

"The taste is really worth the trouble, you know?" the Healer announced happily with her mouth full. It wasn't professional at all, but at that moment she didn't care. She'd been on her feet for more than 24 hours now and there was something about her interlocutor that allowed her to relax a little.

"You do realize that people mainly buy it for the Cards?" the blonde smirked. "Your devotion for chocolate is cute though," the words left her mouth before she could even think about it. Nashira looked at the other woman in horror expecting her to be mad, but instead she found her smiling and maybe even a bit...flustered?

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." she started to apologize, but was interrupted.

"Oh but I think that you actually did mean that. That potion that I gave you? One of the side effects might be similar to drinking Veritaserum," she tried to give her a sympathetic look and regain her professionalism. "Don't worry, it won't last long. In the meantime maybe you could tell me about about these two who brought these sweets here," Nashira's face lit up with a wide smile.

"Tena and Colten were here? They're my best friends, we've known each other since day one at Hogwarts. I don't know what would I've done without them,"

"I guess the feeling's mutual. They didn't want to leave," she smiled to herself, getting a little lost in her thoughts. For a moment there was silence. But not like before. This one was calm and peaceful, each one wrapped up in her own train of thoughts.

"You know, you actually might be the first one who didn't take them as a couple," Nashira blurted out after a while. She wasn't sure if it was her or the potion talking, but she gave it a try. "Literally everyone I know refers to the 'cute couple' that's always with me,"

"Really?" Miss Derwent sounded genuinely surprised. "I umm... I wouldn't exactly say that she is his type," she struggled to choose the right words and earned a quiet laugh from the blonde.

"I couldn't have described it better. Tena on the other hand...well actually everybody is her type and that's the whole other problem," this time it was Evangeline who couldn't help, but let out a quiet chuckle, but she quickly regained herself.

"And what about you?" she asked with sudden softness in her tone that she didn't really intend to put in there.

"What about me?"

"What is your type?" for a brief moment their eyes locked and Nashira had to bite her tongue not to reply with something stupid. Suddenly though there was a knock on the door and someone from the hospital's stuff informed Miss Derwent, that she was needed immediately. So she quickly stood up and was just about to leave, but something made her stop at the door.

"It's Nashira," the blonde used the situation and said the first thing that seemed right to her.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Nashira Black," she hurried to explain. "I just thought you might like to know." It took another brief moment of looking at each other before a small, barely visible smile appeared on the Healer's lips. Almost as if she did everything she could to hold it back.

Please let me know what You think, that opinion means a lot and I can improve as a writer thanks to You guys  
Next chapter will be out soon


	2. Not In Kansas Anymore

**Okay, so here's another one, I'll be posting one or two chapters per week, I really hope that you'll enjoy this fic and please let me know how You like it**

* * *

"How come you guys became prefects and I didn't?"

"Because each time you enter the room somebody leaves, crying," Colten teased Tena.

"Well, I guess that's a fair point, but you and Nash aren't saints either."

"Yeah, we're just way better at hiding it, love," Black winks at her friend, struggling to fix her tie. "Remember the Yule Ball?"

It's been a week since she left St. Mungo's. Except for a small scar on her cheek, the bruises were healed, but somehow she seemed more wounded than ever. First of all she was scared. Not for herself, but for everybody who was close to her. And she made Andromeda worry about her even more than usual; seeing her concerned face was the worst kind of punishment.

"Do you need some help with that?" Colten's voice brought her back to reality. He looked amused with her attempts, so she finally gave up and nodded. "Seriously girl, how did you survive the last five years?"

"I always had you," she flashed him a wide smile and he just shook his head.

Colten Skeers, one of her two beloved students, was a tall, handsome guy with mass of dark curls, neatly cut into an afro. He was smart; funny; he was a Chaser on the Quidditch Team; and one move of his hand through his hair could made the whole room of girls go wild. There was just that teeny-tiny detail about him that no one seemed to notice. Well, except for her.

'That Healer... Miss Derwent, she somehow knew all along what tickles his fancy. Was that because she is really good at reading people or because she herself is playing for the other team? Nah, get it together, Black. She works at the hospital, of course she is a good judge of character!'

"Earth to Nash?" Tena's voice brought her back to reality.

"What? Oh I'm sorry, I guess I just have gotten lost in our wonderboy's eyes," she joked, hoping that no one would inquire as to what was on her mind.

"C'mon, let's go. I hate when Malfoy picks the best seat," Colten said as he rushed her out of the compartment accompanied by Tena's yell "It's a fucking train, there are no good or bad seats!"

* * *

Yes, Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, her cousin, and pain in her ass, was also Slytherin's prefect. How did that happen? She had promised herself to ask Dumbledore, she just didn't have the opportunity yet. She wished she was with Cole, but there was a slightly big obstacle. Skeers was a Gryffindor while she and Tena were Slytherins. They had met on their way to Hogwarts, but, unfortunately, the Sorting Hat had other plans for them. For her it was pretty obvious that she'll get sorted to Slytherin. Even though that apple fell far from the tree she was still raised in that family and inherited some character traits. Tena on the other hand was a surprise for her. If asked now Nashira would've told them that she's never seen a more accurate Slytheryn, but when they first met she thought that her friend would be an exemplary Ravenclaw. And Colten? Yeah, he was a spitting image of a Gryffindor. That Hat really knew what it was doing.

"Black." A white headed boy nodded towards her as they approached the Prefect's wagon. Somehow he was one of the few Slytherins that called her that. Most of them stuck to the Lestranges and, they either mocked her or were afraid of her. But Draco was neither. He just knew what it was like to grow up in a house like theirs.

"Malfoy," she replied. They never especially liked each other, but she never hated him. Growing up in a house full of Death Eaters and having somebody there who was just as scared and confused as she was...yeah that certainly creates a bond that is very hard to forget. So, even though they didn't get along well, they still had some unspoken respect towards each other.

* * *

The meeting was quite an unusual one. Apart from talking about the rules and learning new passwords (which, by the way, was "Salazar" for Slytherins) they got some very suspicious information that they were instructed not to pass on. In connection with the "false" gossip about Voldemort's return and the "care" of the Ministry for the well-being of students, they made Dolores Jane Umbridge Hogwarts High Inquisitor, who was also to become their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

'Bloody Fudge, refusing to believe in the obvious as always,' she thought to herself, fists clenching unconsciously. Across from her Malfoy only smirked. Of course it suited him, no Voldemort meant no proof that his father was somehow involved. And unlike her mother (who would've literally died for the Dark Lord) Lucius was just a two-faced coward.

"First-years are yours to handle," Nashira ordered as they left the wagon.

"What, why? That's the hardest part!" Draco didn't seem to be happy about it.

"Think of it as a baptism of fire. Well, unless you'd rather deal with Flint," she threw him a glance that was hard to ignore. Maybe the statement that she was nothing like her mother wasn't fully true. She had that cynicism, sarcasm and steadfast attitude that made her somehow hard to refuse. And sometimes, just sometimes there was a glimpse of madness in her dark eyes.

"Whatever," Malfory mumbled and walked away, clearly still cursing under his breath.

"You're a little scary sometimes, you know that?" Colten whispered from behind her.

"Comes in handy," she smiled at him and rushed to the other wagons in order to make sure that no one from Slytherin will be losing points tonight.

* * *

"Hey guys, look who's here," came from a tall boy with thick black hair and big teeth who was sprawled on three seats and seemed undisturbed by her entrance. "Madam Lestrange, what an honour."

'Flint, you dick' was an automatic response but she bit her tongue. She had to set an example and wasn't going to be provoked by someone like him.

"Heard your mother came to visit," he smirked, pointing at her scar. "She brought you a souvenir!" Flint's awfull laughter filled the wagon and it took all of her inner strength not to punch him in that stupid face. Instead she ignored him and turned to the other two boys that were in that cabin. One of them, Adrian Pucey, Slytherin's chaser, echoed after his friend. The only one who remained silent and kind of distant was a blonde, handsome boy sitting next to the window. Mysterious and difficult to read Terrence Higgs, one of her few pals from the quidditch team and since The Yule Ball also Colten's latest crush. He wasn't a saint, but he was for sure the most bearable in this wagon.

"Please make sure they'll put on their robes before we arrive," she asked him directly and was just about to leave when she heard Flint move from his seat.

"You think you can tell me what to do just because you're a prefect?" Black noticed that his hand was reaching into his pocket.

"Um...Yeah Flint, that's sort of what that position is," she replied calmly making the other two boys suppress a chuckle. Marcus on the other hand was far from laughing now. His hand finally gripped the wand, but she was faster and with one move of her wrist his wand flew into the air just for Higgs to catch it.

"I guess some toys are only for big boys," she said mockingly and turned to leave.

"You bi..." but he never got the chance to finish the sentence. He was immobilized with one hand hand reaching for Pucey's wand and the other pointing at the girl. Before Nashira had the time to realize what's just happened she heard a voice coming from behind her. Voice that was strangely familiar, except for now there was no warmth in it.

"Before you attack someone unarmed make sure that there's nothing else that will be standing in your way to glorious victory, Mr Flint," tall, brown-haired woman spoke up, coming up from behind Nashira's back. It was all the girl could do keep her jaw from dropping, because before her stood no one else but Evangeline Derwent. She seemed not to notice the girl, all her attention focused on Marcus, whom she just released from her spell. He was so shocked that he apparently forgot how to argue.

"I'll make sure to mention it to Professor Snape. Now please do as your prefect said, we'll be arriving soon," her voice calm yet firm. Nashira still wasn't sure if she indeed wasn't hit by some spell and was now having hallucinations, but suddenly the woman turned her head and reassured her that it all was absolutely happening for real. "Miss Black, a word in my cabin please?" she held out her hand pointing at the door at the end of the corridor.

"Um...thanks," was all that Nashira uttered after the healer closed the door. She still wasn't sure what exactly just happened.

"You're quite welcome," Evangeline smiled slightly though there was some stiffness in her tone that the girl couldn't remember from the hospital.

"So..." Black started, not really sure what she wanted to say. She had plenty of questions, but thankfully the other woman rushed with answers.

"So as you know, this year Hogwart will be hosting someone from the Ministry," she started and waited for the girl to nod. "And as you also know my name as well as yours isn't unknown in our world. Therefore Professor Umbridge has requested my presence by her side. She also wanted me to help Madam Pomfrey take care of the Hospital Wing."

"She is perfectly qualified to do that on her own," Nashira blurted out, suddenly feeling even more reluctant towards the Ministry.

"Oh, I'm sure she is." Something in Evangeline's tone made her calm down a bit. "Trust me, I'm not the enemy here, remember? Since that night when you were brought into Mungo's half-dead I know for sure that You Know Who is back." She looked at the Black girl and she saw something in there that reassured her in her belief: relief.

"You've impressed me today." She carried on since Nashira still remained silent. "When I was told I'm going to Hogwarts Professor McGonagall was kind enough to tell me a bit about life here and let me tell you Miss Black, your name was mentioned quite often, yet today I saw you all calm and composed, how's so?" she asked genuinely intrigued, all awkwardness between them gone now.

"I'm sure you'll hear about me pretty soon," Nashira smirked mischievously. "It's just that some scum like Flint isn't worth me losing points, I'd much rather lose them doing something better,"

The girl was cheeky. Too cheeky for her liking, yet she couldn't help, but felt amused by her statement. That white-headed girl was something new, like a breath of fresh air, but she must remember that she came to Hogwarts for a reason and that girl definitely wasn't it.

"Miss Black, please do keep in mind that despite the unusual circumstances under we've met I'm still your supervisor and I prefer to keep it that way. This year's gonna be enough of a mess even without the acquaintance between posterities of very famous magical...personas," Evangeline stated, making sure to choose the right words. They sure were understood, but the healer wasn't sure if that was really the effect she was aiming for. She saw the way Nashira squinted her eyes, brief tremble of her lower lip but after a moment it was all gone and she couldn't quite read if the girl was more sad or angry...or maybe a bit of both. Either way that wasn't how she wanted to make the poor girl feel.

And Nashira? Well, she wasn't sad, disappointed maybe, and yeah, a little bit pissed though she had no idea why. After all, the other woman was absolutely right. She was a patient and Evangeline was a healer. Now she is a student and Evangeline school employee, and the fact that she was her patient means nothing. After all healers shouldn't mix their personal and professional life, right? Yeah, that would've been right if it wasn't for the fact that her mother was a rather...strict parent and she made sure that she wouldn'trecover fast. Plus being a Deatheater's child during times like these wasn't exactly the safeest role, so yeah, the fact that Evangeline was spending her free time by her side for the duration of her recovery wasn't helping keep things professional. They didn't talk much about themselves, but the small talks they had were enough to keep them both entertained. Of course the healer had other patients, but she often dropped by to check on her or to boast of a new Card from a pack of Chocolate Frogs. They even got to play chess once or twice. It wasn't much, but still enough to create some sort of friendship between them, despite the age difference or their roles in life.

"We're not in Kansas anymore," healer's voice brought her back to reality. She somehow wanted to make the girl know that she didn't forget about their shared time at the hospital but this situation is just a force majeure. Nashira made a mental note to thank her uncle for reading her The Wizard Of Oz, she couldn't describe it any better. No, it's definitely not Kansas. It's Hogwarts Express, she is a Lestrange kid and Evangeline is some sort of a big gun, whom the Ministry chose so she could help them with the reform. There is no time or no place for friendship like this. Yet she never was good at acting a certain way just because it was expected from her. It wasn't a surprise then that instead of falling into melancholy she just glanced amusedly at the other woman. It's gonna be hell of an interesting year.

"See you around, Miss Derwent," and with that she was gone, leaving Evangeline even more conflicted with herself than before.

* * *

"Marshmallow fluff? Seriously?" Tena laughed as she and Colten entered the prefect's bathroom later that day.

First day went as usual, Sorting ceremony as unpredictable as ever. They still haven't figured out what that old hat really gets to know about the people to help it make the choices. They've been making bets on first-years since their second year and this year for the first time ever Tena's won. Last year's victory belonged to Nashira, and Colten won the first two times in a row.

Their new DADA teacher was extremely sugary and... pink. She seemed like she wanted to get everybody to like her and yet got quite the opposite result. The school also hired someone to help Madam Pomfrey with the Hospital Wing as Nashira told them before and they both were pretty excited that it was the Healer who patched their best friend up.

"Oh shut up and get undressed," the boy replied playfully and tossed some towels at her.

"Wouldn't you like to see that?" Potts stuck her tongue and Colten made the "Eww" face.

"I would," they both turned their heads just to see Nashira slipping inside and locking the door after her.

"For you, girl, I'd do a whole strip show," Tena smiled broadly and throw an arm over her friend.

"How about you both strip and finally join me?" Skeers grumbled. He was already swimming in the huge pool-like bath. There was a hundred golden taps surrounding the whole tub, with a different jewel set in each tap and they all run different-coloured bath water, soap bubbles and foam.

"Just one more thing..." Nashira flicked her wand and suddenly a neverending foam appeared around their intimate areas. The girl looked very proud of herself.

"As much as I do admire your hell of a skills you have to admitt that the real magic is just about to happen," Tena winked at them and pulled a bottle of Firewhisky out of her bag.

* * *

"Remember how we met?" Tena's voice was quiet, kind of distanced, but it for sure was full of warmth. They were now lying on the floor, towels wrapped around each of them; it was past midnight, the bottle of liquor was almost empty. Nashira's head rested on Tena's lap as the other girl was stroking her hair. Her relationship with her friend was complicated to say the least. They were always close, probably since day one some kind of special, unbreakable bond formed between them and even The Yule Ball was a cherished memory that if anything, even tightened their bond. But they were too different in their desires for them to work out, yet expressing fondness towards each other every now and then didn't bother them.

"How could I forget?" Black chuckled, suddenly sitting up and pointing at Colten. "This golden boy right here brought us together,"

"All I did was be me," he admitted and then burst into laughter that easily caused a ripple effect as they were all pretty tipsy. "I have no idea how the hell I fell out of that boat."

"Man, if I knew back then, I never would've jumped," Potts earned a playful nudge from the boy.

"And if I knew back then, I would've drowned you both," Nashira tried to look serious, but with these two she couldn't keep a straight face. Not that she ever could anyway.

But that was the truth, that's how they met. Although they shared a wagon before they barely spoke to each other, until...

And suddenly in the middle of crossing the lake when she was so overwhelmed by the looks of the castle itself, she heard a loud splash. It turned out that somehow one of the students fell out of the boat and unfortunately he couldn't swim. Hagrid's boat was far ahead while she was in one of the last boats and had no idea how to use that piece of wood in her pocket, so the decision seemed obvious. Without a second thought she jumped right into the water that turned out to be so freezing that she had to force herself to swim forward. When she got to the boy and grabbed his arm she suddenly felt that someone also has grabbed the student. She looked up and met a pair of big blue eyes smiling at her. They belonged to the pretty girl from the train, with dark, shoulder-length hair and a sly smile.

"Come on, let's get this moron back on the boat," she had soft tone, yet her voice was kind of husky, probably because of the prevailing cold.

"Agreed," was all Nashira managed to utter between chattering of teeth.

After another few minutes in the cold water they all managed to climb into the boat.

"Well that's definitely one way to start the school year," the other girl spoke up, looked at them and they all laughed. "Tena Potts," she introduced herself.

"Colten Skeers." _The_ curly-headed boy shook her hand.

"Nashira...Lestrange," she hesitated and turned her gaze away as soon as the words left her mouth, but the two students didn't look bothered at all. They eagerly shook her hands and that's pretty much how it all started...

* * *

"Why is it always us that have to accompany you to the dorm?" Tena groaned as they left the bathroom.

"Because girl I'm me, you both love me and Gryffindor's dormitory is way closer than the dungeons," Colten sent her a cocky smile. "Hey look," he pointed at the far end of the corridor. "Someone will be looking hard for his cat tomorrow." his tone was light, the sentence spoken with nothing but an amused tone. But then the girls suddenly stiffened.

"Colten you idiot," she smacked him lightly on the head. "We've been here for 6 years now and how many tabby cats have you seen in this castle?!" she hissed.

"Only one..." Nashira whispered under her breath.


	3. The Lady Of The Lake

Guilt. If emotions could fill rooms like air Professor McGonagall's office would be full of guilt. She was sitting behind the desk and although she looked as professional as ever, she was wearing a dressing-gown. Her piercing, wise gaze lingered a while on each of their faces as if she was trying to read them.

"Well, Professor Sprout would be delighted to hear that I've just found her volunteers." Out of all the words that they expected that sentence seemed so out of the ordinary that each of them had an expression of surprise mixed with a little stupidity on their faces.

"For what exactly have we just volunteered for?" Colten asked faintly.

"That is for you to find out, Mr Skeers. Tomorrow at midnight - greenhouses." The tone of her voice indicated the conversation was over, but Nashira felt the urge to say something.

"We're truly sorry Professor..." she started, but the professor cut her off.

"I'm not mad, Miss Black. If I was about to punish you for all your teenage antics I would have run out of ideas." The blonde could swear that the corner of the professor's mouth just twitched. "I am a bit disappointed though. You're good kids with very...creative ideas, but you lack the sense of responsibility. What do you think would happen if you accidently stumbled across Professor Umbridge?" Her words echoed in their minds and the room was filled with another wave of guilt. She was absolutely right - they hadn't thought about that, let alone the consequences. The Ministry had enough reasons to supervise Hogwarts yet they were willing to provide them even more.

"As I thought," the professor summed up. "Now back to your dormitories, quickest way possible please," she finished, looking straight at Colten, who's habit of getting lost on the staircase might as well have been his hobby. "Miss Black, please stay a moment longer." Nashira nodded goodnight at her friends and turned to face McGonagall.

"I've heard about what happened during summer break and I just wanted to see how are you feeling." There was a sudden change in the professor's tone. The usual stiffness and professionalism were replaced by genuine concern and although Nashira never liked to play the victim, the professor's concern made her feel really warm inside.

"I'm alright, I am, really...I mean for a situation like this."

"Very well then. But if you ever need anything you know where to find my office." Nashira nodded her head with a small smile, the conversation completely over now, and headed back to her dorm.

* * *

"So what's the deal between you and Miss Derwent anyway?" Colten asked while they were heading to the greenhouses. The moon was shining bright, dispelling the darkness of the night, yet at the same time its light somehow seemed to be hostile and foreign.

"What do you mean?" The whiteheaded girl frowned, looking genuinely confused, although she knew exactly what the boy had in mind.

"Dunno," he shrugged. "Just you two seemed to get along really well when you were in the hospital but now you didn't even react when she was introduced in the Great Hall, nor did you mention a word to us about her."

"He does kinda have a point, you know," Tena chipped in, looking thoroughly demanding.

"Look... I mean I know it might've seemed like I've made friends with her and who knows, maybe I have, but she made it pretty clear that she would like to keep things on professional level."

"Pity, from what I've noticed she was pretty fun to be around with."

"Wait a second, you don't look sad about it at all." Colten raised his eyebrows questioningly at Nashira.

"Because who said that a girl can't change her mind?" She grinned at them and the boy ruffled her hair.

"Now that's our girl!"

"Well, looks like our girl is just about to get a chance to show us her gift of persuasion," Tena said, having suddenly focused her eyes at something in the distance. When they followed her gaze a figure appeared walking towards them. A figure that belonged to no one else but Evangeline Derwent.

* * *

"Um...I thought that we were supposed to meet with Professor Sprout?" Colten made sure to ask the question, but he struggled quite a bit since he wasn't sure how he should talk with the Healer now that she was a Hogwarts' employee.

"Yes indeed, but she had a rather urgent problem to take care of and she asked me to help. Since I also am using some of her plants to make my medical potions it would be only fair to help her," she replied lightly yet something in her tone implied that she had repeated that sentence over and over in her head, as if practicing how to say it aloud.

"I will explain our job once we get there. I reckon that you know the fastest way to the Black Lake?"

"You bet we do," said Tena and before Evangeline had the time to react to this act of familiarization the students were already far ahead of her.

* * *

"You know, if I didn't know you better I would've thought that you're stalking me," Nashira said as she accosted the woman, her friends having been drawn into their own conversation.

"It's ma'am or Miss Dervent to you, Miss Black, and besides what makes you think that you know me?" The Healer tried not to show any signs that she actually enjoyed the company, but she couldn't hide a small smirk that appeared on her lips that did not go unnoticed by the girl.

"Oh that's easy, Chocolate Frogs. More precisely it was the Cards, although your devotion for chocolate is cut." She laughed quietly and for a brief moment they both felt as if nothing had changed; as if they were still in that room at St. Mungo's, in their own safe space.

"You're quite impossible, you know that?"

"Been told that once or twice, why?" Evangeline looked at her as she quirked an eyebrow. For a moment there was some sort of longing in her eyes, a desire to say more without crossing the boundaries. But she wasn't able to find the right words, not without stepping out of the professional zone. Because the only thing that came to her mind, what she really wanted to say was to tell the girl how much she actually missed her...When she was having a bad day at work all it would take to make it better was a visit to Miss Black's room. Somehow the girl always had the right thing to say, whether it was funny, serious or...flirty.

Yeah, about that. She was very much aware of the kind of attention she was sometimes getting from the younger woman but it would be a lie if she said that she wasn't enjoying it. Truth is that she probably enjoyed it far too much, way more than she should have, in fact. There was something about the girl that made it so easy to interact with her... But she was never sure if the other girl was serious or just messing with her. Out of all the talks they had, they didn't really talk of their private lives.

As for Evangeline coming from such a famous family, it was expected of her to marry and arrange her life so that her name wouldn't lose its reputation. And she did try, for years she had tried to fit into the scheme, to get used to the idea of marrying a man, but she couldn't. She did a lot in the name of Black but she wouldn't do that.

"So what's with those Cards?" The Healer finally broke the silence hoping that the girl didn't notice the train of thoughts she just experienced, but Nashira looked not only unbothered, but she seemed quite amused, as well.

"Well most people are just trying to collect the Cards, right?" She waited for Evangeline to nod. "You're different. You put your effort, your patience into catching the frog, your goal is the chocolate so everything that comes beyond that is...I dunno, a special addition? Like a reward you never asked for but still get it anyways. And I think that it's a pretty good description of you. You have a goal in life, you want to help people and you strive to achieve that goal as hard as you can, but you never expect anything in return. Yet life has a funny way of respecting that and that's why I think you got this job here. In essence, Hogwards is one, huge Card." This sentence hit that spot in the Healer's brain that made her stop dead in her tracks and stare bluntly at the girl. What Nashira said...she'd never heard a more precise description of herself, not even from her own self. She was just about to say something when the other duo addressed her.

"Here it is, the Black Lake. Is now the right time to explain Miss Dervent?" Tena pointed at the undisturbed surface of water. The fastest way to the Lake turned out to lead them to the very edge of it. Behind them was a small clearing surrounded by trees and before their eyes stretched the vastness of the lake. Evangeline quickly composed herself and focused on their task.

"Okay, so do you guys know what a Mooncalf is?" The girls shook their heads immediately, but Colten was eager to answer.

"It's a super shy magical beast that only comes out of its burrow during a full moon. Then it performs complicated dance moves while standing on its hind legs. It is believed that this is part of the Mooncalf mating ritual. Additionally, Mooncalf dung, if harvested before the sun rises, will make magical plants grow fast and strong!"

"That was quite an impressive and comprehensive answer, Mr Skeers. Let's say 10 points to Gryffindor?" The Healer smiled.

"Nerd." Tena poked him and pretended to be mad, but Nashira's attention was drawn by something else.

"Please tell me we're not here to collect the beast's shit," she hissed to her friends but it was clearly loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And that would be 1 point to Slytherin for your amazing perceptiveness, Miss Black," Evangeline's tone wasn't malicious, quite the contrary, but there was something to it, a hidden smugness that displayed her awareness that she was getting under this girl's skin.

"Oookay." Nashira's heard Tena's whisper as the other girl put an arm around her. "I have no idea what kind of game you're playing but she's good at it and the ball is in your court," she confided, patting her back. Nashira just winced.

"Make yourself comfortable, we're going to be here quite a while." Miss Dervent picked a place at the edge of the clearing and sat down, leaning back against the tree. Her dark eyes looked around, stopping for a moment on the face of the white-haired girl and then fixed on the lake. Nashira suddenly caught herself staring. Something about that woman made her feel intrigued, yet she couldn't quite name the feeling. She also began to wonder what her friend's words meant... what is the game that they're playing? Does Miss Dervent like her? Does she think she's just a smart ass brat? What exactly does she want from their relationship? Well, she made that clear that she wanted to keep things professional yet her behaviour told a somewhat different story. And Nashira? She obviously liked the Healer. Evangeline was funny, intelligent and there was something in her that made them instantly click with each other. Also, she was so passionate about her job that her eyes lit up each time she spoke of her work and Nashira just couldn't take her eyes off her. But in that moment, when she was looking at the older woman sitting under the tree, her face calm, yet her eyes watchful, in that moment she was just beautiful. And then it hit her.

"Holy shit." That was exactly the same thing she thought but it wasn't her who said it out loud. It was Tena who clearly was watching her face expression this whole time and had come to the same conclusion. "Holy shit, dude!"

"Careful Miss Potts, you're just about to lose that point that Black won for the house." The Healer turned her head in their direction, but she didn't sound very serious, as if she got lost in her own thoughts and only Tena's exclamation brought her back to reality.

"Alright, sorry," she raised her hands apologetically, but quickly lowered her voice and whispered to her friend. "Well at least now we know what game that is for you."

"Shut up, it is not."

"Oh, it totally is. C'mon, you have a crush on her!"

"I have not." Nashira cut the conversation off and abruptly sat down on the grass next to Colten who remained silent. He knew far too well not to interrupt when the girls were talking. Besides, he agreed with Tena he didn't want to get killed by Nashira by letting his sentiments known.

Black was partially angry that Tena saw all the emotions written all over her face but she was also partly scared that it actually might've been true. But Evangeline was just a friend, right? Or barely even that based on their latest interactions. Plus she was older, she was a Healer and basically their teacher. And she was well...just a stupid Lestrange kid. Whatever she thought could happen, wasn't meant to be from the very beginning and she wanted to keep it that way. Right?

* * *

"I'm cold," Colten murmured after they've been observing a clearing for over half an hour.

"Is he always like that?" Evangeline asked the girls, flicking her wand. Suddenly something like ignis fatuus appeared in front of them, radiating warmth.

"Pretty much, yeah." Tena smiled, fascinated by the phenomenon. The Healer reciprocated the gesture. Her face illuminated by fire light seemed so addictive to Nashira that suddenly she felt like she had to say something or otherwise her staring will shame her to death.

"Have you ever heard about the Lady of the Lake?" that got everyone's attention so she decided to carry on, her gaze lingering on each of their faces. Astonishment appeared when the girl suddenly started to sing.

When the sun goes out, darkness is born  
A shadow ascends above the village huts  
The beautiful young man was coming home  
When he heard a wonderful whisper in the distance

Don't ever yield to the Lady of the Lake  
In the water you'll notice too late  
Not a beautiful ghost, but a bane  
Waiting to take young life away

In the forest of the wilderness  
Wind noise carries a luring voice  
Singing which penetrates through the emerald water  
At the edge of the lake, he temptingly summons him

He buried his face in the lake  
He saw her eyes in the water  
The spell was broken and instead of a girl  
He saw the wraith that pulled him down

The Lady of the Lake boy miraculously escaped  
At sunrise he saw the house  
But every night she will call him  
A ghostly phantom of black magic's voice.

When she finished the song there was a long, long silence, as the Lake hummed with echoes of the beautiful melody, and each person sat in silence, quietly contemplating their own thoughts.

"That was wonderful," Miss Dervent said warmly. Nashira had to turn her head away to hide the smile and small blush that creeped up her face.

"I know the Fire Whisky makes you a little bit more outspoken, but we've never heard you sing!" Tena gave her a surprise and dumbstruck look.

"How do you even know that song?" Colten stretched, clearly pleased with the heat conjured up by the Healer.

"You'd be surprised how many talents are wasting in the The White Wyvern."

"The White Wyvern? That pub at the Knockturn Alley?" Evangeline sounded concerned.

"The one and only."

"What made you wander in such places? It's not exactly safe there."

"You know with the name Lestrange I'm pretty sure I was the one to be feared of," the girl replied quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think..." The Healer seemed ashamed for bringing up such a sensitive topic and she gave the girl an apologetic look.

"It's alright, actually it was nice - for once somebody has forgotten about my family." Nashira smiled at the woman who smiled back and for a moment they stared into each other's eyes, as if no one else was there and they were completely alone. Finally Colten decided it was time for an interruption.

"Why exactly does it have to be a young man?" He asked Tena, but clearly loud enough that the pair broke off their connection, both startled and embarrassed.

"What? To be seduced? Oh I know for a fact that it does not have to be. I mean look at you, it would take a greek god or Terence Higgs for you to be affected," she gained a small laugh from both Nashira and Evangeline. It was so strange, she was like their teacher and yet because they talked so many times in front of her at Mungo's it just didn't seem inappropriate.

"Shut up." The curly-headed boy snorted.

"He can be really charming, I'll give you that." Nashira winked at him.

"Hey you womanizer, leave something to us." Tena poked her playfully.

"No promises." She grinned widely.

Evangeline watched the whole scene and came to the conclusion that it only made things worse in her head. Now she truly had no idea what was going on inside Black's head, but it also made her realize that now was the perfect moment to dispel her doubts once and for all. Normally, she would have convinced herself out of it before the idea even fully formed in her head, but there was something about this girl, something that made her ache for everything that had to do with anything with the white-haired student that she realized she just had to seize the opportunity.

"What about you Miss Black? Would the Lady of the Lake have stood a chance?" That question caught Nashira off guard and for a moment she didn't quite know what to say. Her mouth was opening and closing as the intensity of Miss Dervent's gaze rendered her completely speechless.

"It's always like that with these two." Tena came to the rescue. "They can talk about it for hours, but ask them directly and poof, they are petrified. She's gay, he's gay and I'm bi, does that answer your question?" she said as she inwardly scolded herself for interfering.

"What about you, Miss Dervent?" Nashira suddenly regained courage and looked at the Healer defiantly. Just like the girl Evangeline opened her mouth only to close it right away. She wanted to answer, but at the same time she was terrified of what would happen if Umbridge found out. No, she was there strictly because of her work and she shouldn't risk it.

"Hey, look!" Colten pointed at the opposite edge of the clearing. A strange creature emerged from the woods. It had smooth, pale grey skin and four spindly legs that ended in large flat webbed feet. It also had a very long neck and bulging blue eyes that sat on the top of its head. Just like the boy told them, it started to perform a complicated dance while they all watched in awe.

About ten minutes later, when it was all over, Miss Dervent rose from the ground and with a little help of her wand she sealed the Mooncalf's droppings in the vial.

"Looks like we're done here." Nashira brushed the leaves off her robe, a strange tone in her voice as Evangeline avoided her question.

"Not exactly." The Healer turned to face her with an unreadable face expression. "Plants still need to be fertilized." She handed the vial to the girl and Nashira could've sworn that she felt a faint brush of Evangeline's fingers on her hand that wasn't quite accidental. "Goodnight, Miss Black."

* * *

**Okay so here we go with another chapter. The song was originally written in Polish and it's a very beautiful yet dark piece of art. I hope you enjoyed the story, let me know in the comments**


	4. Darkness In A Pink Disguise

"I won't tolerate sleeping during my class," professor Umbridge snapped and the pile of books serving Nashira as a pillow dissapeared causing her head to land loudly on the desk, much to the class entertainment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't realised it has already started," Black replied boldly and her friends exchanged glances; they knew things were about to get interesting.

"I beg your pardon?" the pink lady was clearly unnerved, yet she tried to compose herself.

"Books with theory for preschoolers. Useless discussion of useless spells in practice. No magic exercises. Where's the real life? How is this class going to prepare us for an upcoming danger?"

"And what danger could that possibly be, my dear?" Umbridge laughed sweetly, too sweetly for Nashira's liking.

"Hm, no idea, maybe Voldemort for example,"

"Enough!" the girl clearly crossed the line, but that was exactly her point. "Listen, regardless of what Mr. Potter and professor Dumbledore are putting about, HE IS NOT BACK," the nervous trembling in her voice gave away how furious she was. This time it was Nashira's turn to laugh.

"Do you know who I am?" she was now standing in the middle of the classroom, looking directly at her teacher.

"I've been told...Miss Lestrange,"

"And you still undermine my truthfulness? Wow, the Ministry's ignorance is quite incredible," the white-headed girl was clearly out of line, but she was determined to get her own way. "Have you noticed my scar? Yeah, the one everyone's been staring at and wondering what happened. Well here's what happened. Ever heard of the latest escape from Azkaban? Or as I rather call it rebellion of dementors and voluntary release of prisoners. Thanks to no one else but Voldemort both of my parents, Bellatrix and Rudolph Lestrange, my uncle Rabastian Lestrange and other deatheaters like Dolohov, Rookwood or Travers escaped the most secured prison in the entire magical world. And Ministry still thinks that was Sirius Black who as we know despises that family as much as I do and vice versa," she was now approaching Umbridge who was taken aback by the dark tone in student's voice. "This summer I met with my mother and this is what she left me, a scar marked with dark magic as a sign that I am no longer an ally, I'm an enemy,"

"I said it's enough!" Dolores finally fought off the attack. "How dare you stand here and address me in this way, accuse me of lying!"

"Because I stood in front of him! I've stared in the eyes of the most terrifying and powerful creature, Lord Voldemort himself! And I won't let a Ministry scum like you besot people who deserve to know the truth!" Black shouted and the lights in the classroom suddenly dimmed for a moment.

"That's a detention! My office after classes and make sure you'll be there," professor's tone was cold and serious.

"Don't worry, unlike you I can face the consequences of my own actions," and with that she left the classroom making sure to slam the door.

* * *

"Eat something. Who knows how long that witch is going to keep you in her office," Colten nudged her as he noticed Nashira playing boredly with her fork instead of using it.

"Don't you worry guys," she replied absently as she was scanning the teacher's table. Umbridge was nowhere to be seen but, what surprised the girl, so was Miss Dervent. She heard whispers all around her and none of the whisperers seemed to mind her overhearing what they were saying about her.

'She says she saw You-Know-Who...'

'...knew she's Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter?'

'mass escape from Azkaban...'

"The point is that we do Nash, we do worry. You made her angry, very, very angry. And you gave the material for the entire school to gossip about,"

"Angry? Our girl unleashed hell there," Tena laughed. "But seriously dude, we do worry. As much as we support you and trust you there is something about Umbridge that makes me sick,"

"If she feeds me to the Lethifold you'll be the first ones to know," she winked at them and stood from the table. "Ugh, the sooner the better right? See you later,"

* * *

Pink. The first thing she saw when she entered the room was the excess use of pink colour. The surfaces in Professor Umbridge's office were draped in lacy pink covers and cloths, several vases of dried flowers stood on doilies around the room. One wall housed a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large technicolour kitten wearing a different bow around its neck. In the middle of the room was a desk at which sat Umbridge, calmly sipping her tea from the cup decorated with pink flowers.

"Well well. Until the last moment, I didn't believe you would appear," she welcomed the girl with one of her inordinately sweet smiles. Before Nashira had a chance to reply she heard door opening and closing behing her. "Ah Evangeline there you are dear, wonderful. Now we can start," the girl abruptly turned her head only to see Healer's eyes locked on her, this time cold and...worried? She had no idea what Miss Dervent was doing there but inexplicable anger and a sense of betrayal began to creep into her head.

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Here," Professor pointed at the smaller table next to her desk. On top of it layed pen and a blank sheet of paper. "I want you to write something," another sweet smile and a concerned grimace from Miss Dervent.

"There's no way I'm touching this quill. I can sense the dark magic oozing from it from here," the surprise on their faces was evident, but for Evangeline it was acompanied by relief while Umbridge was boiling in exasperation.

"Where's this another nonsence coming from?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, but I was raised by Deatheaters in case you've forgotten. When I was young my mother and my aunt often took me along with them to Borgin and Burkes and while they were busy doing business I was exploring the shop. They had plenty of those," Nashira replied confidently, pointing at the quill.

"I assure you there is nothing wrong with this one," suddenly the girl felt that a weave of calmness hit her and a silent command to take the pen has appeared in her head.

"An Imperius curse? Is the knowledge of casting unforgivable spells a basic skill in recruiting to the Ministry?" she asked boldly much to Umbridge's fury and Evangeline's disbelief.

"How..." this time it was the Healer who broke the silence, her voice a bit husky. "How do you know?"

"The Dark Lord himself never could make me do anything with this spell and she thinks that she can?" student laughed insolently. She was about to say something else when another familiar curse hit her, this time effectively. She hissed and felt the knees bend underneath her, but she stood still, wrenching in pain. Miss Dervent raised her hand as if she wanted to do something, but quickly regained herself, turning her gaze away instead. Truth was, she couldn't do anything to help the girl even though every cell in her body told her to do so. But her hands were tied. She got this job only because the Ministry started to observe her work at st. Mungo's and they became concerned about her latest discoveries. Namely she's been listing cases of the use of dark magic. During the past few months this list was becoming longer and longer and that scared the Ministry. This job was only because they wanted to keep an eye on her. Yet seeing Nashira like that made her ache inside out of helplessness. The only way she could help the girl was not doing anything that would made Umbridge get rid of her. She'll be much better ally while being well...pretty much alive.

The sudden clapping brought her back to reality. It turned out that it was no one else but Nashira who, still in pain, managed one last malice towards the Ministry worker.

"Bravo, you're a fast learner. If you cannot order me to be obedient you can always torture me into allegiance," her voice was getting slightly weaker as she started to collapse on the floor, but then the spell receded.

"Get out of my office. Miss Dervent please make sure that Lestrange will go directly to her dormitory and give her some medication if my little lesson was too much for her to handle," she looked Nashira directly into her eyes, gaze cold and defiant.

* * *

"Nash please wait!," Evangeline called after her when they were in safe distance from Umbridge's office. The girl turned her head reluctantly.

"No Miss Black this time?," she snorted in reply.

"Are you hurt?" the Healer ignored the allusion, she was genuely concerned.

"Depends. Physically I'm fine, it was nothing comparing to my mother, but you know what hurt me more? That you just stood there, watching this whole farce without blinking an eye," there was confusion written all over her face, her eyes longing for explanation.

"I'm sorry you got to know this side of me that way, but just like I said before, we're not in Kansas anymore Miss Black," there it was again, that foreign coldness in her tone. She didn't mean to put it in there, but there was a battle inside her, she had to choose between what was right and what was easy. She just didn't know yet which is which.

"No, I suppose we're not," and with that she turned on her heel and headed for the dungeons. She hoped that the Healer would call after her again. She didn't.

* * *

"What exactly you expected her to do? Disarm Umbridge and save her damsel in distress?" Tena asked her later that day as they were lying in their beds. Nashira told her friend what happened, but despite her obvious indignation about Professor's actions, she didn't quite shared the hostility towards the Healer.

"I don't know! I don't know..." she hit the pillow out of bitterness.

"Oh man she really got you, didn't she?"

"Maybe...I don't know what to think honestly,"

"Well thanks to me she now knows that you're avaliable," Tena grinned.

"Yeah about that, you jerk," she hit her friend with the pillow, but couldn't help a small laugh. "She didn't even answer back though,"

"Once again what did you expect? From what you're saying it looks like Umbridge has some serious power over her and I'm pretty sure that stating aloud that she's gay and has a crush on one of the students wouldn't be exactly welcome,"

"She's bi at most and she surely does not have a crush on me,"

"If you say so," Tena shrugged. "Whatever that is it is far from keeping things professional and I'm pretty sure that she has to figure it out just as much as you need to. So why not to help each other out?"

"Because...well I cannot find any better argument except for risking her reputation and like entire school's reputation if the Ministry found out!"

"Relax, nobody is going to find out unless you let them,"

"You know, sometimes I'd like to smother you with kisses and strangle at the same time," Nashira smiled at her friend fondly.

"Yeah, sometimes I also feel like that with myself," Tena replied sticking her tongue out and gaining another smile from the white-headed girl.

"I'll think about it, alright? Maybe the best thing to do will be just let the things go their own way,"

"Or help them a bit, it's all up to you and our mysterious Healer,"

* * *

The next day woke her up with the pleasant feeling of the weekend. Saturday. She finally felt like she had a moment to herself, to gather her thoughts and think them through. Suddenly an idea occured to her. She jumped out of bed and dressed as quickly as she could, trying not to wake her sleeping friends. She headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, but her thoughts were occupied with something else. She wanted to send an owl to Tonks as she hoped her cousin would help her with her mess.

"Team qualifications are next week. Are you coming?" Higgs accosted her as they were one of the few students present at the table at this hour.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it. Plus somebody has to keep an eye for Flint and Pucey,"

"Yeah about that..." the boy paused, suddenly focused on his plate.

"C'mon, spit it out,"

"I want to try for the position of the captain,"

"About time!" she patted his arm enthusiastically. "That would cut Flint down to size,"

"You think the team will support me?"

"I know they will. You're hundred times better, more composed and you'll make sure we won't lose points over some stupid outbreaks of aggression,"

"Thanks, I think I actually needed someone's approval," he offered a small smile.

"You're welcome, don't be a stranger. Oh and you know, talk to him sometimes," she lowered her voice.\

"I don't know what you're talking about," and with that he returned to his breakfast, yet the abashed look he gave her reassured her that he knows exactly who she had in mind.

* * *

"Miss Black, Miss Black! Plase wait," Professor McGonagall's sharp voice could be heard among the crowd at the Clock Tower Courtyard.

"Is there a problem Professor?"

"Yes indeed there is. It has pinky pink robes and a toad face," teacher replied sharply as if that description was directed to herself rahter than to the girl.

"Oh that, well we've had a lovely tea party yesterday,"

"Mhm, so I've heard," McGonagall raised an eyebrow, looking at the girl, but she didn't look mad at all. In fact she looked a bit...pleased?

"Look ma'am..." Nashira started, but was interrupted.

"Do you know that Potter was invited for a similar cup of tea? I swear you children are going to speed up my retirement. Anyways, I just wanted to reward Slytherin 15 points for being able to say what's not really proper for me to express aloud," Nashira probably made the most stupid face ever, but she just couldn't believe what's just happened.

"Excuse me Professor, you what?" was all she managed to say.

"Have a good day Black," the teacher smiled and with that she disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

_'Dear Tonks_

_You wouldn't believe how much has happened to me during this first week here. Or maybe you would, after all nobody knows me better than you do. I know, I know, constant vigilance! So that's why that's pretty much all I can tell you, I will fill you up as soon as we meet. Watcha say about a delicious butterbear at The Three Broomsticks? I'm sure Madame Rosmerta has some_ _exces glasses that you can break by accident._

_Love,  
N.B'_

"Zireael!" the girl called her owl. The pretty bird fly off the upper beam and sat next to her.

"You named your owl a 'swallow'?" both Nashira and the bird jumped in surprise.

"You do really are a stalker," the girl commented as the unexpected owlery visitor occured to be Miss Dervent. After the talk with Tena she no longer felt bad emotions towards her, but she had no idea what those emotions were on the other side.

"Just a series of coincidences," she offered a small smile and Black felt sudden relief. Things were pretty stable. "Would you believe me if I told you that I'm here to send a letter to my mother?"

"Well unless you like talking to birds then I guess it's a fair excuse for visiting the owlery. How did you know my bird's name? It doesn't come from the common language,"

"I guess you're not the only one who visited Knockturn Alley," Nashira was confused. How much more has she yet to learn about the Healer? "I was more curious how did you come up with this name, but now seeing her I kind of have an idea," she pointed at the owl. It had black, slim wings and a white belly, what in motion surely could look like a swallow.

"So which one is yours?"

"That guy over there," Miss Dervent pointed at the eagle owl. "That's Merlin. Not nearly as sophisticated as Zireael of course,"

"I like it, it suits him," the girl turned her head slightly to mimic owl's movement. Evangeline had to suppress a chuckle.

"And what about you? Who were you writing to?"

"Oh you know, Deatheaters, Dark Lord, the usual," Nashira tried to joke and her mission was a success judging by the expression on the other woman's face.

"You seem to despise him so much yet you keep calling Him like that,"

Nashira turned away and stepped closer to the window. It always calmed her, the sight of the castle, this whole place.

"It's an old habit I can't quite get rid of. You wouldn't like to know the diversity of punishments for the ones that disobey..." after that it was a long silence. Evangeline slowly came up to her and looked in the direction the girl was looking.

"What was it like? Back then?" the older woman asked, still staring at the majesty of the place surrounding her. Nashira turned her head to look at the Healer.

"Dark. Yeah I suppose that's the best way to describe it. It was good at the times, bad at the times, there were times when I thought that maybe there was some spark of maternal instinct in my mother and there were times when I wished I was never born at all. But no matter the situation, good or bad there was always that sense of darkness surrounding us, like a suffocating shroud. And then that was Him of course. Barely a human, but our world has never known a creature like him before. Sometimes...no, not sometimes. All the time I wonder what would my life look like without him. Or without his obsession about power. It's a strange feeling when your mother deeply loves that kind of creature yet is unable to feel anything towards her own child..." Evangeline was close, too close. She could almost feel her robe faintly brushing at her side. Healer's eyes, now focused on her, were full of understanding and sorrow. If the girl wanted, she could just reach for her, a touch, a hug, a kiss maybe, but that seemed easy at that moment, too easy. So she took a step away from the window making Miss Dervent release the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm not really that much different from Potter, you know?" Nashira finally broke the silence. She crouched down next to the perch occupied by her owl and pet her subtly as she still was deep in her thoughts. "That night when his parents died, when Voldemort failed, that was the night I lost my parents forever. They died in Azkaban and those people who came back from there?" she shook her head in disbelief. "I barely recognized my mother when I saw her this summer," the girl felt a hand on her back, rubbing it gently.

"I've chosen my side long time ago and that fight has lead me to this very point, to the job I got here, but my fight is not over. I just hope that you know that," the hand was gone, footsteps indicating that she started to leave, but then the girl acted on impulse. She got up and quickly grabbed the woman's hand before she took it away completely. To her surprise Miss Dervent not only didn't withdraw but she slightly squeezed Nashira's palm.

"Why do I find it so hard to leave right now?" Evangeline asked looking at their joined hands, but the girl wasn't quite sure if that was a question for her or was the woman just thinking aloud. Whatever it was it never got a chance to be answered, because they heard footsteps at the base of the stairs to the tower. They quickly let go of each other as if that handshake burnt them, mix of sadness and embarrassment written all over their faces.

"Oh it's you," a voice full of contempt caught their attention when the owlery's visitor came into view. She had brown hair and slightly slanted eyes. One might think she had a pug-like face. "Are you being recluse again, Lestrange?"

"No Pansy, I'm just simply hiding from you. But as your prefect I'm tempted to award you for sniffing me out all the way up here," Nashira replied calmly, yet viciously.

"Girls I think that's enough of zingering for one morning," Evangeline stepped in.

"Miss Dervent I'm so sorry, I haven't noticed you, must have been Lestrange's fault," Pansy squicked, offering the Healer one of her smiles that Nashira knew were fake. "Actually it's fortunate that you're here. I was just about to visit Hospital Wing next," the girl went on with her story, not giving a chance for Evangeline to speak up. "This morning I tripped in the common room, probably because some of my colleagues cannot keep their stuff in order," she gave Black a hatefull look. "And I hurt my ankle pretty badly," she supported herself on Healer's arm as if to show them how hurt she was.

"Allright Miss Parkinson, how about I set your ankle here and then I will take you to the Hospital Wing to see if you need any more medication?" Miss Dervent tried to sound as politely as she could giving the circumstances.

"Thank you so much," another fake smile. "Hey Lestrange, don't you have any place better to be?"

"As far as possible from you," Nashira uttered through clenched teeth. She looked at Evangeline who gave her an apologetic look. "Good thing Miss Dervent was here. Otherwise I would set the hell out of your uncle Parkinson," and without letting anyone say anything to her in return, the girl left the owlery as fast as she could.

* * *

**I'm writing this fic, because I simply love to do so. It's my own piece of mind, my creation and I'm quite proud of it. I really hope that at least some of you out there also enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it**


End file.
